House Of Broken Friendships And Love
by spydemigodvamp
Summary: Jerome falls for nina's best friend from the west coast, alexis but no one knows the real alexis not even herself. What happens when jerome finds out? Better than summary. Jerome/oc fabina
1. House of Hi's

Hi my first fanfic! Since Nina is the almost main person in the story take us in, Nina!

Nina: Mikayla (me) owns nothing!

Thanks Nina.

"**Fabian, Amber, Everyone come look it's from my best friend Alexis" I said jumping up and down. A picture fell it was of some of friends back home, There was one of Skylar, Chloe, Jade, Alexis and ….. Dylan. They were laughing. One of Alexis doing playing her keyboard. One of Chloe playing soccer. Skylar cheerleading, flips, Cartwheels, etc. Jade designing clothes / becoming a freaky genius I laughed at that. Then Dylan playing d-j at the school show. I passed the photos around. I read the letter aloud.**

"'**Dear Nina, You wrote us one letter! You said one every week! So much is happening, at school. My brothers and sisters are mad at me right now. I kind of did something wrong….. I know you told me to be good sorry! If you saw the photos everyone is doing something apple-bee high. Funny how Im the only brat that's coming to your school and guess where im staying. **

**You: ****Aphrodite** **HOUSE?**

**ME: I'm not into love gushy-ness**

**You: Omega house**

**Me: what have they done to you in England?**

**You: Anubis?**

**Me: No Nina im going to Anubis**

**See ya soon sista! **

**LOVE**

**YOUR CRAZY 100% BFF **

**P.S. TELL YOUR LITLLE BF THAT DYLAN IS GOING TO BEAT HIM UP. BUT I LIKE FABS… SEE YA ;).'" I stopped reading. Dylan still has feelings for me. Fabian looked at me.**

"**Was Dylan your boyfriend" he asked. I just nodded. He just walked out. **

"**Fabian" I shouted. Amber put her arm around me. "He just being Fabian he'll come around"**

**Two whole Dum weeks later…..**

"**Fabian that was before I came to Anubis I like you not Dylan" another fight between me and Fabian. I heard the door ring. I told everyone I'll get it.**

"**ALEXIS" I screamed**

"**Hey Nina" we did a little handshake. I introduce her to everyone. **

"**What are you wearing" I asked. She twirled she wore a plaid mini, black lacy leggings, a white v-neck graphic tee, black combat boots and she had blue highlights in her black curly pigtails. **

"**This is jade's fault she got me into the gothic look." She had lots of black eyeliner. **

"**DINNER" said Trudy. "Who was that" Alexis asked. "Our house mother" I said. After she meet and talked to Trudy we sat down. Then Jerome began hitting on Alexis. "When you fell from the sky did it hurt" He asked "No but it will when I punch you" I laughed same old Alexis. She smiled. **

**Alexis Night**

**I sat at the table. Everyone stared at me. I tried shake it off. A girl with highlights in her red hair came running down saying "sibuna meeting" Nina, Fabian, Amber and Alfie went with the girl. I think the redhead is Patricia, Nina's enemy. Guess they're friends now. **

"**Nina can I talk to you after…" she nodded and zoomed up the Stairs. Hmmmm. Nina has always been weird. But this is different she never stopped talking to me. Not since the first time we ever talked. I called her butt-wipe. She called me poop face then we got into it. That was way in pre-kindergarten. We had to sit with our parents and talk it out. We became best friends. Then we met Chloe, Skylar, Jade then Dylan in high school. We brought evil (mean girls) to their knees, preformed in a school talent show, Sang on the red carpet and just had fun. I love it. Then Nina told us she was going England. She was gone two weeks later. She broke it off with Dylan. I'm sitting here faking reading a book. I am so bored. Hey, where is that evil guy Nina told me about…. Victor. **

"**Trudy, excuse me but Nina told me about a man named Victor." She looked a bit sad.**

"**He died the night of a dance… it was so sad dear" she said "Oh, dear your room is down here with the boys but you can use the girls room upstairs. I took your bags there" she pointed to the room. I told her thank you and raced off to the room. The room was painted was paint aqua-green color. I made my bed. Put clothes in drawers. I placed my keyboard in the corner. My Iphone rang Taylor swift's "never grow up". Rebecca. I picked up.**

"**Hey sista" Someone else picked up.**

"**Sharri" I jumped up and down. Sharri is my other sister she is adopted. She a pretty blond. She began talking about home.**

"**How is Max, Erik and Rebecca" My brothers and sisters. They're all I have. When I was little my house caught on fire. I was not even a toddler yet. I can't even remember them. They saved me. **

"**Hey they are still angry but you know them…. you're the youngest we want the best for you" she said. Someone was yelling "WHERE IS MY PHONE" **

"**Why are you on Rebecca's phone" I asked.**

"**Punishment gives you dignity babe. Bye"**

"**Luv ya" I said hanging up. I'm ready for my new life. Or am I? I dont think so.**


	2. House of Dreams

Lots of surprises coming our way…..

Amber take us in.

Amber: Mikayla doesn't not own HOA not my clothes or stupidity… wait a minute?

** The rest of the Sunday was cool. After ten, I crashed. I fell asleep listening to "E.T" By Katy Perry and Kanye West. My Dreams are never normal and they always repeat. But I never had this one. It started with a little baby no older than two. She sat on a high chair. A lady with very, long red hair, a pretty blue dress, and blue-green eyes. The baby had long curly black hair. The lady was smiling at the stove, cooking. She was singing.**

'_**Love is beautiful**_

_**Love is sweet**_

_**Love is too good to see**_

_**Love will kill you**_

_**Love is Dangerous**_

_**My love will set the world on fire'**_

**She sang it over and over. The baby cocked its head. I did it too. Smoke filled my eyes. I can still hear the lady singing but a different song. She had written something on a paper. It fell into my hands. **

'**Light and darkness must battle**

**For the destiny of a new land**

**The one who is born on the seventh month of the seventh hour**

**Love will be foreseen**

**The world must fall**

**Friendship will conquer all **

**But'**

**I was cut off by** **the paper catching on fire.**

**I woke screaming into my pillow. My alarm clock buzzed but it wasn't even seven yet. It was exactly One-twenty five. I sat there thinking. The note wasn't English. I can tell by the way is written. If it was in a different language….. How can I read it? Soon it was six in the am. I began to get ready. I was the first one at the table. Then suddenly I didn't want to be there. I took my IPod. I began to listen to Haunted by Taylor Swift. I wander while humming to the song. I walked on a trail through the woods. Wandering hurts my feet. It's because of these stupid shoes I got in that New York vintage store. I can go back and change. I don't want to go now though. **_**Snap! **_

"**Hello" I Whispered kinda scared.**

"**- Fabian we don't if Alexis has anything to do with this." I heard Nina said.  
"This is so Dum we know that isn't Alexis and im failing half of my classes." Amber said.**

"**Half" Fabian asked.**

"**Ok maybe all…." Amber said. I could feel her rolling her eyes.**

"**It's ok you're still hot" Alfie said. Jerome burst into laughter. Alfie did something stupid. I just know. **

"**Alfie get up this no time to 'fall in amazement'" Nina whined while everyone laughed. Patricia interrupted.**

"**We still have to ask Alexis. She might be on the teacher's side or worst. Rufus's side." Nina sighed. "No way Alexis isn't like that." Nina defended me. **

"**She might have changed over the months" Jerome said**

"**Let's talk during lunch." They all agreed with Nina. I began walking away too. Thinking. What if they have something to do with my dream? If they do I'll have to find out. I walked to my first class. Thinking. Not looking where I'm going. I bumped into something or someone. **

"**I am so sorry im such a klutz." I managed to squeak out.**

"**It's fine. I'm Logan by the way." He had nice brown hair. I'm not sure if his eyes were dark green or brown but they are very … cute I guess. **

"**I hope you don't mind me asking but do you have Ms. Andrews first period." He asked looking into my eyes.**

"**Yes but I have no idea where anything is." I said giggling. He chuckled a little.**

** "Follow me" He said. Once we were in the class he pulled a chair out for me. I said thank you. He sat next to me and we began talking. He told some lame jokes. They were kind of funny. I laughed anyways. He was so cool. The rest of the house** **came in. The teacher came in and began the lesson. Then we had drama with Mr. Winkler. **

"**Ok today we begin a new play created by me" The class clapped. "It's a love story. Pick a partner. Girl and Boy." Mr. Winkler said. Logan held out his hand.**

"**Wanna be my partner, my lady" he bowed and kissed my hand. I Laughed.**

"**Okay everyone start at scene eight, page five" He said sitting down to watch. I began to read.**

"**Steven, I'd love to go but my parents will never allow it." I said faked wiping tears away. **

"**Victoria, I love you isn't that enough for your parents" He said shouting making everyone look at us.**

"**No! It isn't. You're a peasant. They wouldn't understand" I said.**

"**Run with me" He said touching my face "Let's leave tonight." **

"**Um, it says we are supposed to kiss." I said, blushing, looking at Mr. Winkler.**

"**Yes, so kiss." He said. I looked around. People were staring. **

"**Don't think about them were alone, just you and me." He whispered.**

"**Ok" I whispered. I tip-toed and he leaned….. THEN HIS LIPS TOUCHED MINE….HARD. OH MY GODS **_(Greek gods rock)_**! I blushed. He smiled at me.**

"**So…" He said.**

"**Yeah the bell is going ring" I grabbed my bag. I practically ran out the classroom. Seconds later the bell ranged. The whole day I couldn't stop thinking about Logan. And every time I saw him he motioned me to come but I walked away. I walked home alone. Smiling non-stop. Biting my lip. I walked into the house. Trudy came to greet me.**

"**Oh, Trudy isn't it a lovely day" I ran to hug her. **

"**Yes, Dear, please let me go"  
"Hugging much Lexi" Nina said.**

"**I'm just so happy" I said jumping up & down. I heard a door slam. Everyone looked up. "Oh my god" Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie and Jerome said. **

"**They said he was dead" Mara screamed- Whispered. **

"**I want you" He pointed at me "In my office now".**

**Nina **

"**She has in there for an hour." I said as the rest of sibuna came in.**

"**I can't understand. Victor is alive. After the fire…." Amber drifted.**

"**We have bigger issues" Patricia got cut off by a door slamming. We all raced out the room to see Alexis run out of the room, race down and slam the front door behind her. Victor laughed like a villain.**

"**Be in bed at ten as usual" Victor smiled wickedly. He turned around. Dinner was so quiet. Every one kept glancing at Alexis's chair. There was a huge bang at the door. Victor told us to stay where are. Fabian and I peeked out. Alexis stood at the door. She handed something to Victor. **

"**Take me to her now" she said.**

**Then Victor got his car. Fabian told sibuna** **that we were following them. And like that everything changed.**

Yea, I said victor was died I lied. Oh and Logan is going to be in a love triangle. Oh and take my poll need help plz!


End file.
